A Second Chance
by iluvwillabeth4life
Summary: The war is over but what happens if Will does not die. What would the life of the Turner family be like. This is told by Elizabeth Swan-Tuner. A Willabeth story
1. The Miracle

**This is my first story so please no rude comments**

**I do not own the movie**

**This story is all about Elizabeth and her POV. It starts out right after Will is stabed, but what would have happened if Will survived...lets find out!**

* * *

**C****hapter 1: A Miracle**

Sitting there, watching Will beeing killed by my own eyes, was like reading a horror story. I went up to Will to see if he was still alive. After one look, I sighed with relief to see Will still breathing.

"Will." I sighed with despair

"I...I...think," Will started "he...missed...my heart."

"Will, Jack and I will get you off the Dutchman. I promise...just stay with me." I said with my hands on his face.

I saw Bootstrap talking to Jack from the corner of my eye. Still looking at Will with my hands on his face still trying to have Will to stay with me. Jack quickly approached me and Will.

"Elizabeth, we have to get Will out of here! Bootstap took the wheel to get will on the Pearl."Jack yelled

"Wait! What about Jones?" I asked "Isn't he still alive?"

"No. Bootstap stabed the heart. I suggested that Will should do it but Bootstrap did not want to see Will as captian." Jack explained

"Oh." I said surpised

I went over to Will to tell him about Jacks plan.

"Will." I said

"mmhm." he mumbled

"We are going to get you out of here and we will get some help. How are you doing?" I asked

"My chest is numb." Will said weekly

"I know that this is going to be awkward for both of us but when we get close to the Pearl, we will have a plank between the Dutchman and the Pearl and Jack will carry you to the pearl and we **WILL** find help. I don't want to lose you now! Do you understand?" I said to Will

"Yes I do. I don't want to leave you!" Will answered with tears in his eyes."I love you Elizabeth!"

"I love you too Will!" I repeated with tears in my eyes I kissed his warm, wet lips.

In all of my life, I never seen Will cry. Also, I have never cried while I was telling Will that I love him. Jack came by and said that its time to leave. I helped JacK lift Will up carefully and we headed for the Pearl

"Elizabeth," Jack said trying to hold up Will." you go across first since you are lighter."

So I went across and waited for Jack to get Will over to my side of the Pearl, and without a single struggle , Jack managed to get Will across the plank.

"Let's go! I know a place in the Pearl that we could take Will to." Jack said

Everybody on the Pearl saw Will and me trying to keep Will alive. Everybody got out of our way because they all sayw how serious Will's condition was. We went down to the first floor on the bottom deck. We went to the first door tho the left.

"Jack theres no handel!"I said

"It's locked. You have to kick it to get someone to come out." Jack replied

"Someone?" I questioned

"A doctor...in case someone important like William here might get hurt. So Elizabeth, kick the door if you will." Jack explained

I kicked the door so hard that I think that I broke my big toew. A man came out and looked at me, then Jack, and then my unconscious limp husband.

"What do we have here?" The doctor said

"William Turner." Jack started " Jones stabed him with this sword, and we believe that the sword barely missed his heart."

"What do we suppose we should do?" I asked

"While you are still fighting in the war , I'm going to operate on William, I will tell the Miss-" The doctor said until I inturpted him

"Not to be rude or anything but I'm William Turner's wife." I said

Jack was just standing there, staring at me with astonishment

"You finally marriend the whelp! Congratuations!" Jack said suprisingly

I gave him a blank, evil stare as I always did when he called Will a whelp.

"We did it in case one of us was killed before the war ended." I explained

"As I was saying," The doctor started again" I will tell **Mrs. Turner** when I'm done."

"Thank you so much!" I said

" I would do anything for the Pirate King and her husband." The doctor said

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The war went on for seemed like days. The war finally ended with the death of Cutler Beckett. The docto came up to me and we went below the deck.

"How's Will?" The only thing I could say and ask.

"Everything went fine. One more inch and he would have been stabed to death. Luckliy the sword did no hit any blood veins or a nervous system that could cause permanent damage. I think he should be conscious in seven hours. I guess that an angel is watching over you and Will Turner." The doctor said

"I was thinking the same thing!" I said "Thank you so much! How could I ever repay you!"

"Oh I don't need anything right now but thank you for the thought." He replied

"Ok, but if you change your mind I would bee there do repay you." I said "Oh before I go where is Will Turner resting at?" I asked

"Go down the hallway and its on the first door to your left." he replied. "I give you and Will Tuner the best of luck with your new life together, and I wll check on him for the next two days and see how it goes from there."

"Ok, again thank you." I said

"Your welcome." he replied

I left to find Will and stay there

**Thanks for reading please review!**

**There is more to come so stay tuned**


	2. I remember you

****

Thank you for the great reviews!

**I do not own the movie and the song.**

**We left Elizabeth going to see Will, she has so much to say to him but doesn't know what to say but remembers something about Elizabeth that even she doesn't remember...here we go!**

**Still in Elizabeth's POV but soon I will put Will's POV**

_Italics mean thoughts and songs_

**Bold means memories**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: I remember you!

I opened the door seeing Will shirtless with a banage over his chest. I went over to the bed that Will was laying on and I saw Will's jacket and I went towards it. Something was sticking out of his pocket. I reached in and held a black box. I opened the box that held two rings. I smiled when I saw the beautiful ring with the diamonds and the one that was bare but I could not make out the writing on it.

_" He probably wanted to marry me after the war but could wait since it was a pretty good chance that one of us would get killed." _I thought

I took the bare ring and put it on his ring finger while I was saying, " William Christopher Turner II, I give you this gring to show you that I love you for life, forever, and eternity." I held up his limp hand and laced his fingers to mine. God must have been watching over Will and I because there was no way that Will could ever survived this. I did not leave my spot for anything. Being in there felt like days when it was onlya few hours. I heard Will mumble while turning his head towards me. I leaned forward and kissed his warm lips that would usually wake Will up. I smiled when Will woke up. I missed his smile when he smiled at me and his chocolate brown eyes that would glissen whe he looked at me.

"Hey here!" I whispered

"Hi." Will said weekly

"You did it! you defeated death!" I said

"Oh, I thought I was in heaven because I see an angel right in front of me." Will smiled

"Will, I thought I lost you!" I felt tears go down my face. " I have never been that scared in my life! And I never seen you cry in my life!"

"Well, I was scared that I was going to leave you. Actually I would be satisfided if I did die." Will said

"And why is that?" I asked

"Because my life long dream was to marry the most beautiful girl in the world...and I did" Will said smiling

I felt more tears go down my face knowing that everything was going to be ok. Will lifted his hand and put it on my face in order to dry my tears.

"I might know the girl you married. What's her name?" I asked

"Elizabeth...Marie...Turner." Will said again smiling

"Will, I know this is not the best time to tell you this but...your father stabbed the heart of Davy Jones in order to save you. He did not want you to be the captian." I said

Will's eyes were blank with fustration and sadness

"All that I did for him, " Will started "I did for nothing. I was going to free him...I promised him." Will said sadly

"He only did it because he loves his only son. He knew that you and me got married and he wanted you to have a better life than he did. He did say if we are going to have a real wedding, that would be his one day on land." I explained "There is nothing for you to do Will. I'm sorry."

"Wait!" Will said "You look familar from my past, before we met on the crossing from London."

"Ok?" I was so confused

"Remember I told you my mother and I worked for the queen of England?" Will asked

"Yes." I answered with the confusion on my face

**"A girl that was about my age was with her family, her mother and father. They were going to the Caribbean to start a new town. The girl came up to me but her mother took her away. That was the last time I saw her. I wanted to talk to her but I could not talk if I was spoken to." **Will said

"Oh my God! Will! that was me!" I said surprised** "I had to go because the Queen needed to see the whole family that was going to Port Royal and while I was walking to the room, I saw a boy that I automatically fell in love with. Sadly my mother took me away when I was going up to talk to him because I was not allowed to talk to the servants. I can't believe that was you!"**

"Oh I almos forgot." Will said

Will grabbed he black box that held the 2 rings and Will took the one with the diamonds.

"Elizabeth Marie Swan,"Will started and put the ring on my ring finger "I give you this ring to show you I love you for life, forever, and for eternity."

"Will, did you make these rings?" I asked

"Yes. It took me forever to the the diamonds. I also engraved them like mine says 'I love Elizabeth Turner' and under your ring says 'I love William Turner II' " Will answered

"Will I love them as much I love you." I said

Will Kissed me passionly on the lips. We exchanged smiles

"I love you Will." I said

"I love you Elizabeth Turner!" Will smiled

Jack came into the room with a smile on his face

"It's good to see you alive and well William!" Jack said

"It's good to see you too Jack!" Will said

"I need to talk to Miss Sw- er Mrs. Turner for a moment" Jack said

I told Will I will be back and left with Jack.

"Right now we are porting into Port Royal and my question is how are we going to get William off the Pearl?" Jack asked "And where are we going to leave you, William and the doctor."

"Answer to number one, I think Will is well enought to stand and lean on our shoulders and walk. Answer to number two, before Will went to find you, we bought a house outside of Port Royal by the shore." I explained

"Ok, then show me where it is so we can row you two and the docto to shoreand help Will get into your house."Jack planed

I showed Jack were Will and I are going to live for the rest of our lifes. Jack and I went back to get Will.

""Will, this might hurt a bit, but we are at Port Royal and we are going to row there and we are going to help you get to the house that you and me bought." I explained "You think you can do this?"

"Yes. If I have help then I can do it." Will said

I helped Will sit up right. Will moaned in pain, but he managed to stand up and lean on me and Jack so he could walk. The doctor was alread on the row boat. Once we got Will in the boat. I turned to Jack to say my good-byes

"Jack," I started "It would never work out between us."

Jack smiled remembering that he said that when Will save him and Will became the person I could ever love.

"Keep telling yourself that darling." Jack replied.

"Thank you." I said and then I left with Will.

The doctor and I rowed while Will just layed there like a child till we hit the shore. Again I helped Will sit up and to stand up and walk while leaning over my and the doctor's shoulders. We finally got into our house and set Will on the bead. I thanked the doctor for every think. The doctor told us that he would seeing us for the next two days to check on will. I helped Will put his undershirt on and again, Will moaned in pain. I was sick of the moaning and whining because Will did it the whole way to the house.So I kissed him just to make him stop. Right after the kiss, Will gave me an evil smile.

"Will, did you just whine just so you can get a kiss from me?" I asked

"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't." Will said still smiling

"Will! You are such a jerk!" I said heading towards the bathroom putting my nightgown on.

"Yes but I'm your jerk" Will said

I got into the bed and scooted next to Will.

"I've waited my whole life for this. To sleep and wake up next to you." I said with a smile on my face. Will and I leaned in and kissed

"Me too." Will replied " Remember the lullaby I wrote to you?"

"God must have spent alittle more time on you...of corse! but can you sing it please, I don't remember how it goes." I siad

"Sure. I would love to!" Will said

_Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle..._

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
A little more time, yes he did baby_

_In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified_

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you..._

_Never thought that love could feel like this  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle..._

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
_

I fell asleep when Will was singing. I could hear him sing whe I slept, and I fell asleep in his arms. This was the start of my life with Will.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming**

**More is on the way**


	3. NOTE

* * *

**Note**Im sorry for the misspellings and typos in the last 2 stories. My original computer was broke down for 2 weeks so I had to use my sister's laptop, and I'm not so good typing on a laptop! I am right now making the 3rd story so get ready!!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	4. A Goodmare Dream

****

OK!! We left Will and Elizabeth when they got home, but Elizabeth starts to dream and the dreams is what she is thinking right now!

**enjoy!!**

**i do not own the movie!!**

_Dreams are in italics_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Goodmare dream**

I slept in Will's arms after he sang my lullaby to me. I started to dream and my dreams, I can see other other people even myself.

_"Elizabeth! I just need you to push!!" Will yelled_

_"But it hurts" I yelled_

_"Here it comes!!" A woman yelled_

_I was pregnant and in labor_

_"Its a boy!" The midwife said_

_I fell back on the bed. The midwife came over to my body to check my pulse. She went over to Will and said something that I could not make out, but then Will's eyes went big_

_"NO! It can't be! She was fine a minute ago!" Will yelled_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Turner, bu there is nothing you or me can do. I am so sorry for you loss." The midwife said_

_I wanted to cry because I was dead. Seeing Will like this made me really want to die_

_"NO! Please this can't happen!" Will Screamed "There is no way my Elizabeth is dead."_

_Will went over to my dead body and cried_

_"Elizabeth! Please don't leave. I failed you as a husband. I can't live without you! Please...don't...go!" Will cried_

_The midwife left with my son and left Will and my dead body in the room. Will walked over and grabed his sword._

_"I can't live any longer. Without Elizabeth, my love, my life, there is no reason to live" Will said with tears in his eyes. He went over and kissed my lips " And with this kiss I die!" Then Will stabed himself and this tiem he stabed his own heart. Will fell to the floor and died instantly._

I woke up screaming. I was sweeting and I stared to cry. Will woke up after I screamed, and I felt bad that I woke him up with my screaming. Will sat up and moaned in pain.

"Elizabeth, What happened? Are you alright?" Will asked me

"I had the scariest dream I could ever have. I was in labor and we had a son. Right after I was dead, and you were screaming and crying and then after you kissed my lips you killed yourself because there was no reason for you to live because I was dead." I was sobbing so hard I could not understand myself. Will pulled me to his chest and hugged me even thoug if it did hurt him.

"Elizabeth, it's just a dream. And I think that dream was telling you that you scared that you will die and leave me, and I'll kill myself,or I die and you'll kill yourself if I died" Will said

"I think that might be it" I sobbed lightly

"There is nothing to worry about. If I die, please don't kill yourself because I will always be with you" Will said then he kissed my forehead "I pormise"

"And whatever happens to me I will always be with you, forever...I promise" I sadi with Will's hands on my face to dry my tears. I kissed Will on the lips. Will looked at me smiled and played with my long hair.

"Maybe if you sleep closer to me, I could put my ar around you. I think you will feel safe in you dreams." Will said I scooted next to Will, even though I had a bad feeling that I was going to have a bad dream again. Will put his arm around me and I layed on the not wounded side of Will's chest I quickly fell asleep and I could feel Will's kiss on my forehead

"Sweet dreams Elizabeth" Will whispered in my ear. Then he kised my lifps " I love you! So much!" Will said again

_I started to dream but this time I was on a beach. I could see from my own point of veiw. I was in a beautiful big white dress. My fatehr was standing in front of me smiling at me. _

_"Elizabeth." My father started "I'm so proud of you! I'm glad that you picked the right man for you."_

_"Thank you!" I replied. I hugged my father. It felt good hugging my father again._

_"You ready?" My father asked, I was confused._

_"Yes." I said_

_Right in front of was a read carpe, chairs, an arch,_ _and a minister. I was getting married. I still had a bad feeling that this was going to be a bad dream, like I might get married to someone who I do know but its not Will. As my father walked me down the asile, I noticed a man with a hat that had three corners. I had a bad feeling that it was James Norrington, but as I got closer, I saw Will's face, smiling at me. As I got closer, I saw my mother smiling at me, and James was Will's Best man. The minister stared the wedding. Will and I exchanged our vows, and exchanged our rings._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said. Will and I exchanged smiles_

_"You may kiss-" I minister said but he was inturpeted when Will kissed me when he is not supposed to. The minister smiled and laughed._

_"Never mind then. I woud finally introduce you Mr. and Mrs. Turner. My God help you with your new life together."_

_"Elizabeth." Will said_

_"Yes?" I asked_

_"Its time to wake up" Will said kissing my forehead_

I awoke and saw Will next to me smililing.

* * *

**Please Review!!**


	5. Seeing Double

**We left Will and Elizabeth when Elizabeth had those bad dreams. Its now moring and new things come in their lives and one of Elizabeth friends has something she has never told anybody yet**

**Sorry I haven't been writing lately, My town is underwater, and its summer so I hope you like this one. **

**I do not own the movie**

_Letters are in italaics_

**Bold is in memories**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Seeing Double**

I got up and smiled at Will. It was my first time that I could see the sun reflect off of Will's face in the morning.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Will said tiredly

"Good morning to you too Will" I said also tiredly

My hair was in my face , so Will moved my hair away from my face.

"Now I can see your beautiful face." Will smiled I smiled back at him and left to get dressed.

"Will, you look very handsome when the sun reflects off your face."I said

While I was going to the other room to get ready, I saw my old dresses in a box on the table. The last time I saw my dresses was at the mansion that I once lived at.

"Will?" I asked "Why is all of my clothes from the mansion here?"

"Your cousin Thomas who took your father's place as governor, came over while you were still sleeping." Will said "oh before I forget, I can walk without help!" Will said excitedly

I was so happy for Will. I went back to Will and kissed him on the cheek. "That's great Will! How did Thomas know that we are back?" I asked

"Last night he saw the pearl, and figured it was us. He brought over your clothes, food, money, and his horse." Will explained. My eyes widened, I knew that Will could tell what I was thinking.

"I know, but how are we going to get transportation to town without walking anyways." Will eplained

I went to the other room to get dressed. It felt weird wearing a dress since lately I have been wearing pants. In the box with my closthes and my prized possessions, I saw the necklace that Will gave me when it was our one year since we have been countering.

"Will." I called I went into our bedroom whe Will was. Will stared at me in awe, then he smiled

"Yes Mrs. Turner?" Will said

I smiled as I remembered about our little game.

"Will how many times do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth?" I asked

"At least once more Mrs. Turner, as always" Will answered

"Well then Mr. Turner, will you please help me get the necklace on me." I asked

"As you wish." Will answered. After Will put my necklace on me, he turned me around, looked at me and smiled

"Thats the dress that you wore when we first kissed." Will said

"Is it now? Do you notice anything else about our past?" I asked Will

Will looked around me to figure out my question, then again he smiled

"You are wearing the necklace I gave you for our one year of countering." Will said

"I know." I blushed

"I love you Elizabeth." Will smiled

"I love you too Will, but things are going to be different. We now have a different lifestile and different perspective on live. No matter what happens to us, I will always love you." I said

"Me too." Will agreed. Will held both of my hands "I plan to work at the blacksmilth by the time I get better, if it is still open." Will said

"Well since we got a horse, I was thinking about going to town, talk to Thomas, then go to the smithy and see if it is still open." I said

"Do you have to go?" Will whined

"Yes."I said as I headed for the door."I'll be back soon, I promise. If the doctor is here befroe me, be good! I know how much you hate the doctors but if I'm not here before he is, be brave like you were yesterday."

"Please don't leave me with a doctor!" Will pleaded

I chuckled when Will whined, then he gave a sad puppy face. I went over to Will and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back, I promise. I love you!" I said

"I love you too." Will smiled

I turned around and went out the door

* * *

I felt bad that I left Will alone in the house, but I thought that if Will survived by facing Davy Jones, he could survive facing a doctor.The horse was in the stable that Will also made before he left to find Jack. It was a brown horse with a black maine. It was a girl and her back left leg was white while hwer other legs were black. She reminded me about the colt that was born befroe I left to find Will. I named the colt Abby. There was a note on the saddle. It said:

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I am overexcited that you and Will are home safe. I am so sorry about the loss of your father. Since I was the only in the Swan family, I became governor. Your father would have been so proud of you for choseing the right side. I gave you and Will about 100 or 200 pounds to start off with your new life together, and food. This horse was that colt that you once owned and so I'm going to give her back to you. Your father once told me that you were attached to the hourse as much you were so attached to Will at that time. If you want, we could get you and Will legally married. But that's up to you and Will. I hope I will see you soon_

_Thomas N. Swan_

I smiled when I read Thomas note. I got on my horse and rode directly to the mansion.As I got to Port Royal, I heard people whisper

"Is that Elizabeth Swan" a man said

"No her name is Elizabeth Turner now" a woman said

"She married that Turner boy!" a man said

But I ignored them and went on my way bo the mansion. When I got to the mansion, I took Abby to the stables and went to the front doors. After I knocked the doorkeeper answered the door.

"Hello Elizabeth, Governor Thomas was expecting you." He said

"Thank you." I responded. As I was going to the living room, I saw Estrella walk down the hallway and then I saw my best friend Emily. She looked at me then she smiled, I smiled back. I sat in the living room waiting for Thomas. Thomas finally came into the room. I went up to him and we hugged.

"It's great to have you back!" Thomas said

"It's great to be back." I agreed

I told Thomas the whole battle and Will's casualty.

"Thomas, Will was worried about the smithy. Is it still here in Port Royal" I asked

"Fortunately yes. Beckett wanted it to be destroyed but I stoped him from destroying it. Is that were you going today?" Thomas asked

"Yes, I am." I said

"Well then I will ask Emily if she wants to go with you. Plus she needs to tell you and Will something important." Thomas said. I smiled in delight

"Ok. Thank you!" I said

As Emily came in, I ran up to her and hugged her

"My God I missed you!" I cried

"Me too." Emily said crying

"Emily,"Thomas started " take one of my horses. Once you get the Turner household, leave the horse there. I will have someone pick you up."

"Oh Thomas, you don't have to do this." I said

"You can have the horse, I have nine more. On the Plus side you and Will each have your own." He said

Emily and I left the mansion and got on our horses androde to the square where the blacksmith was located

* * *

"Elizabeth, the doors at the black smith are locked" Emily said worried

"Follow me, I know a seret way to get in. Will showed me it whe I would sneek out t find Will." I said

We went to the the back of the blacksmith and opened the door. As we went inside, I saw clothes skattered all over the floor.

"What kind of clothes, are they?" Emily asked

I picked up the clothes. As I felt the texture of the clothes, I remembered that they were Will's wedding clothes.

"Will's cltoehs from my supposed to be wedding." I answered

I saw a desk in the background. Emily and I wnet towards the desk to investigate. There ware alot of letters on top. Most of them was from me.

"Will really needed to get out more."Emily said

"I know!" I laughed " And he did!"

Above the desk, there was a circle clock that I got him for his birthday, they were very rare to get. It was almost 3 'o clock

"You ready to go?" I asked Emily.

"Yep" She replied

* * *

We left the shop and headed back to my house. The doctor was there when we got to the house because his horse was there.

"I thought you only had one horse?" Emily said

"I do. It's just the doctor checking up on Will." I explained

"Oh my God! What happened?!" Emily said

"Will almost died because Davy Jones stabed Will one inch away from his heart. Last night he could barely stand up and walk or even sit up." I explained

"How is he today?" She asked

"He is doing alot better! It's like some miracle! Will has been sitting up strait, standing up and walking. The doctor did not expect him to at least to walk again till two more days!" I said

"Wow, that is one miracle!" Emily said

As me and Emily were going inside the house. The doctor was just about to leave.

"So any updates on Will?" I asked

"His recovery was extrodary! Will is now able to do he wants." The doctor said

"Thank you so much for saving Will's life! I don't know how to without him!" I said

"Your welcome, King Elizabeth Turner." The doctory said and then he left

I turned around and saw Emily's mouth was wide open. I laughed

"What?" I asked while laughing

"Did he just call you king?" She asked in astonishment.

"Long story short. The Brethern Cort made me Pirate King. Which I think for womans sake we should change it to Pirate Queen." I explained

"There is really royal blood in you!" Emily said laughing

As Emily and I got inside the house, Will came out to the living room where Emily and I were

"You left me with the doctor." Will said

"At least your not dead. That would be horrible!" I said "Will, you remember my friend Emily?"

"Of corse! It is nice to see you agian." Will said

"It's good to see you too Will!" Emily said

We all went to the living room and sat down and talked.

"Emily, Thomas said you needed to tell me and Will something improtant" I said

"Well yes. In fact I have reascent news and another one is something I was planning to you two at your wedding." Emily said

"Let's hear the reascent one." Will said

"Ok, You two know Billy Anderson?" Emily asked

"Yes." Will and I said in unison "In fact Bill is one of my best friends" Will said

"Well after you two left, Billy and I got together and we started countering." Emily said

"Wow, thats amazing how my friend Emily and Will's friendfound each other like Will and I." I said excidedly

"It is." Will agreed. "How is Bill doing anyways."

"Hes great. The countering is not the news though. Billy proposed to me just last week and I said yes!" Emily said

"Oh my God! Emily that is the most wonderful news!" I said running up to her and hugging her

"I know! The wedding will be in three months. Elizabeth I want you to be my maid of honor!" Emily said

"I would be happy to be your maid of honor!" I said happily

"And Will, Billy wants you to be his best man." Emliy said

"Well, tell Billy that I would gladly take that offer." Will said

"Great!" Emily said. Will and I know how happy she would have been because we have been to the proposal stage.

"So Emily What was the other thing you were going to tell us?" I asked

"Well,"Emily said then she bit her lower lip" For this one you should both sit down. It's a big one, especially for you Will." Emily said

Will and I went to the couch and sat down. Will grabed my hand because somehow he knew that this was going to effect him alot.

"**I never told you this but I'm adopted. My adoptive parents told me this when I was twelve. They said that I had a father who was a merchant sailor, but I don't think he is. I think he is a pirate, And I had a mother and a twin brother. Since my father never came back, my mother became a single parent. My mother love me alot but she wanted me to have a better life as her and my brother**." Emily said

I looked at Will and he looked so confused but yet so blank

"**When I came to Port Royal with my adoptive parents, they said that my real mother died and my brother left to find our father. When I met Elizabeth, it felt that we would be friends forever and we are. Elizabeth, don't you remember when you introduced me to Will ?**" Emily asked

"Yes, you were awfully shy." I answered

"Wait!" Will said loudly that startled me and Emily. " I know the whole story. I know what Emily is talking about." Will said

"You do?" Emily and I said in unison

"**Yes because when I met Emily that day, I was very shy around her. I was happy and surpised that day. And I'm thinking that she was thinking the same thing**." Will said and then he paused. When I looked up a Will, I saw tears forming in his eyes. "Because my twin sister thinks like me!" Will said

Emily went full speed to Will and they both hugged for a long time.

"Will I have been thinking about you and mother all the time ever since I was taken away. When I heard that mother died and you looked for father, I thought I would never see you again! When I found you again, I thought about you all the time especially whe you and Elizabeth left." Emily siad crying

"I know, Me too."Will said trying so hard not to cry

"Ok let me get this strait!" I said breaking up the Turner twins reunion

"So you two were seprated when you two were childeren. Your twins, and my best friend is going to be my sister in law? I asked. Emily and Will looked at each other then they both looked at me

"Yep." Emily and Will said in unison

"That's great! Now I know why both of you look so like! I said. Will and Emily both started to laugh

"You know," I started I started " I'm going to walk around trhe beach for a while and leave you two catch up on one another."

"Ok." Will said "But take a sword in case something bad happens. I don't want to lose you now!"

"Ok." I said sadly but knew that hes doing this because he doesn't want anything bad to happen to me. I left and took Abby to the beach so I can take things off of my mind.

* * *

**Wow that was very unexpecting, Will finds his twin sister. Who knew that Will ever had a sister!**

**This was my longest one I had so far so bare with me.**

**Will's POV is the next chapter!! FINALLY lol**

**Please Review!!**


	6. The Turner Twins

**We left Will and Elizabeth and Emily at the Turner house hold. Will finds his twin sister and Elizabeth is overwhelmed by the surprise.**

**This chapter has Will's POV!! YEAH!!**

_Italics are thoughts_

**I do not own the movie**

_Charaters so far (Not putting Will, Elizabeth, or Jack because you oboviously know them):_

_Billy Anderson: Will's Best friend, Emily's Fiance'  
Emily Turner: Will's Twin, Elizabeth's Best friend  
Thomas Swan: Elizabeth's cousin, Govenor of Port Royal  
Abby: Elizabeth's horse_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Turner Twins

After Elizabeth left, Emily was still crying and my shirt was wet from Emily's tears, but I don't care. I just want to hold my l;ong lost twin sister. I felt that everybody that I once knew from my past came back to find me like my father who is now the captain of the Flying Dutchman and my sister. If only I could ever see my mother again just to say I found father and Emily and show her the love of my life, Elizabeth. After Emily stopped crying, we caught up on everything since the split between us. I started to have my twin telepathy by thinking what she was thinking, finishing her sentences. The we started to talk about Elizabeth on how she has been a friend to Emily and as well and the woman I love most in this world.

"Elizabeth wants to be married legally." Emily said randomly

"Why?" I said knowing that was the question I could ask.

"Because her and Thomas talked about the idea and she thought it was a good idea, and also because she did not to be put in jail to be not legally married and wants to live a long life with you with no worries." Emily explained

I thought about it for a while. I wasn't a bad idea getting married again to Elizabeth.

"Will, please." Emily pleaded "Elizabeth wants this and I know you do too."

"Ok I agree, but I'm thinking that it would be fair for you that father can be ath your wedding." I said

"You can do that?" Emily said hopefully

"Ya, and he can come to see you once in every ten years after your wedding. It's kina the rules of his ship." I said

"Really! I was right! He is a pirate!" Emily said excitedly

"Ya. I found him when Jack Sparrow left me on a ship" I said then I noticed it was getting dark, the sun was about to set.

"Ok it's getting dark, so how about I your older brother take you home." I said proudly

"Psh...by five minutes, and I don't know if you can. Thomas was going to take me home." Emily said

"I can leave him a note. I bet he will understand that I want to spend more time with another Turner like me" I explained

Emily asked about if Elizabeth might come back while I was gone, but I told her that she stayes out there for hours, and if she did come home before me, I would leave her a note. As we went outside, I saw a grey horse that I knew it wasn't Elizabeth. Then Emily told me that the horse was given to me from Thomas so I had one male so I named him Charlie. I got onto Charlie then I helped Emily up on the saddel. I rode inot Port Royal and stopped at Emily's house where Billy was waiting for her. I stopped and I got off of Charlie and helped Emily off Charlie. I looked at Emily and she looked at me. We exchanged smiles before I gave Billy my sister back. I went up to Bill with Emily so it wouldn't be so awkward.

"Billy Anderson." I started "My sister claims to me that she is your fiance'." I said smiling

"Yes. Will Turner where is your wife if I may ask?" Billy asked

"She's home. So I to understand tha I am asked to be your best man?" I asked

"Yes, but will you except Mr. Turner?" Billy again asked

"Yes, but on two coditions." I said "One, take care fo my sister because her and Elizabeth means the world to me, and two. If you can be my best man at my wedding." I explained

"I thought you and Elizabeth were already married."Billy said

"Yes we did but this is a legal marriage so we can redo our vows and do it the right way." I explained

"Ok then. It's a deal" Billy said

"Will, you better get going before Elizabeth starts to worry about you."Emily said

"Of corse. I will see you two soon." I said as I nodded to Billy and kissed Emily on the cheek lightly since she was my only family her living. As I rode back home I realized that Elizabeth and I did not have dinner yet. So I stopped at the edge of the beach where I saw Elizabeth sitting in the sand

_"Perfect"_ I thought _"I will go back home, make a picnic for us, and come back to the beath and spend time with Elizabeth alone since that never happend today. That is the plan"_

**

* * *

**

Sorry short one this time but more is on the way

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep the reviews coming!!**


	7. The Night at the Beach

**Will just dropped off Emily at her house and going to meet Elizabeth at the beach. Elizabeth is stressed enough about what happen today. How will she will handle it? Will Elizabeth and Will will be married again...ooooooo so many questions!! To find the answers you have to read it!!**

**This chapter also has Will's POV and Elizabeth's **

_Italics are thoughts_

**I do not own the movie**

_Charaters so far (Not putting Will, Elizabeth, or Jack because you oboviously know them):_

_Billy Anderson: Will's Best friend, Emily's Fiance'  
Emily Turner: Will's Twin, Elizabeth's Best friend  
Thomas Swan: Elizabeth's cousin, Govenor of Port Royal  
Abby: Elizabeth's horse  
Charlie: Will's horse._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Night at the Beach**

**Elizabeth's POV :**

I sat at the beach thinking how beautiful the night is, and yet I have been so overwhelmed by everything that has happend today. Just the thought of a second marriage with Will was stressing me out so much I started to cry. Soon I had a feeling that I was beeing watched. Luckily I had my sword just if someone tried to tattack me, then the feeling left. I started to cry some more then about a half hour later I stared to feel like I was being watched again but thies time I heard a hose and it was diffentily not Abby. I took out my sword in my hand. While walking closer to the black tall figure, it said my name. As I was closed enough to see the face, it was Will. I was startled to see him, I could have killed him right there!

"Oh my God Will, don't scare me like that!" I yelled

"I'm sorry I scared you Elizabeth, I saw you at the beach and I wanted to spend time with you!" Will said

"Thomas picked Emily up already?" I asked

"No, I took her home to Billy. I left a not for Thomas in case he came while I was taking her home." Will said

"Oh."I replied

"I brought us food."Will said showing a picnic basket."I bought it just for you."

"Thank you Will" I said sadly

Will looked at me worried. Suddenly I knew that Will knew about my fustration. Will went futher towardsthe water and sat down in the sand, and took off his boots. I followed Will and sat down next to him, I already took off my shoes before Will came.

"Elizabeth," Will started "Please tell me whats wrong, and as your husband and friend, it worried me seeing you like this"

"It's just that today was stressfull and overwhelming seeing Emily, blacksmith is still in use for you, you recovery, Emily is getting married, and turns out that Emily is your long lost twin sister. And don't get me wrong but I'm happy about them but you never told me you had a sister. It just hurts me that you never told me this" I said starting to cry "And Emily and Thomas wants us to get legaly married, but I don't know if you want to or not and...and...and.." I said sobbing.

Then Will calmed me down by comming closer to me and hugged me. He even let me cry on his shirt even though Emily already soaked it.

"Elizabeth," Will started and still letting me cry."I know how you feel."

"Really?" I replied still crying but lighter

"Yes, everything you said has been bothering you is also bothering me" Will said. I stopped crying and I looked into his dark brown chocolate eyes.

"And I am sorry I never told you about Emily's past. I never thought that Emily was my sister. I know now that I should have told you years ago." Will said

I smiled at Will and Kedded him passionally onthe lips. After the kiss Will frown turned into a smile.

"What was that for?" Will asked still smilng

"Oh that was me saying I forgive you and I love you." I said

"Ok then. This is how I say thank you and I love you." Will smiled. Then he kissed me passionally on the lips, but this one was longer. Will started to play with my fingers while I was playing with his curly brown hair. Will stopped playing with my fingers and we stopped kissing. Will put his arm around me and me to his chest, but just before I fell asleep.

"Elizabeth." Will said. My eyes were still closed

"mmhm." I replied

"Your not wearing you wedding ring." Will said

My eyes were suddenly open. I sat up looked at my hands and sure enough, no ring. I felt bad because I realized I left my ring on my bedside table.

"I'm sorry Will! I forgot it at home. It's just that I'm not used to wearing a ring all the time."I said sadly

"Elizabeth, don't be sorry. I understand, and besides, the whole world knows that Elizabeth Tuner..." Will said then i interrupted him

"**Captain** Elizabeth Turner to you Mr. Turner" I corrected him playfully

"**Captain** Elizabeth Turner." Will said laughing "Belongs to William Christopher Turner II."

I smiled then I had a strange feeling this was going to be about our decision on remarriage

"I really want to the legal marriage thing." Will said finnally

"Really!" I said hopefully

"Ya, our wedding yesterday wasn't what I thought of but I wanted to do it because, what if I did die last night, I would die not as your fiance', but as your husband. I'm not saying I wanted to die, but saying I wanted to marry you just in case it did happen." Will said

I smiled " I understand." I said

"Great!" Will said " So just to make the night more perfect..." I looked at Will weird utill he started to put his hair up which usually showes that he is going to be formal, going to work, or fighting pirates. It was most likely he put his hair up because he is being formal. He looked at me in the eyes. He showed love in his eyes while they glisened in the sunset that was strait ahead of us. I knew what he was about to do. His expression on his face showed from our wedding from last night.I started to form tears.

"Elizabeth...Marie...Swan...Turner" Will said

"Yes." I said crying lightly so he could at least understand my reply. Will took out my wedding ring. I gasped and yet I don't know why I did

"Will you marry me...again?" Will asked lovingly. As he said that he put my ring where it is supposed to be. I smiled at him and I jumped right onto Will and kissed him. I was so happy that I wanted to kiss him forever, but he let go of me so he could he could breathe

"So I guess that means a yes." Will said breathless while he chuckled

"Uh huh." I said smiling

We both sat up and looked at the horizion watching the sunset from a shinning yellow to a reddish orange color.

"Will?" I asked

"Yes." Will replied

"Look at the sunset. What does the sunset make you think of?" I asked.

"Well, the golden part of the sun reminds me of your golden brown hair, and the yellow showes how you shine in my life." Will answered looking at the sun then he looked at me with a smile. "How about you Elizabeth?" Will started " What does the sunset makes you think of?" I looked at the sun then I smiled

"It reminds me about us." I answered

"How?" Will asked

"Well the black night showes how our live were once like before we new each other. Then the reddish orange shows us our friendship, and from pink and lighter is our love for each other and how we can never get enough of each other." I explained. Will smiled at me and he kissed me on my forehead.

"I like that one. It fits us perfectly." Will said

"When will be our wedding Will?" I asked

"I was thinking about February 14th. What do you think?" Will answered

"Oh Will, Valentines day! I love it! Us getting marriend on the most romantic day of the year! Oh Will!" I said with excitement and adoration. Suddenly I started to get tired so I layed my head on Will's lap. Will didn't mind as he started to pet my hair. "Will?" I asked half asleep

"Yes Elizabeth." Will replied

"Will you tell me the day we both declared our love for each other and our first kiss?" I asked

"Of corse." Will said noticing I was half asleep. I listened to the story that I knew so well but I liked it how he tells it because I knows he loves telling it to me. I was almost asleep untill Will said. "And your father said 'Is this the path you chosen isn't?' And you smiled and looked at me then you nodded to your father. Then your father said 'Well he is a blacksmith.' And then you said.." Will finnished waiting for me to answer. "No. He's a pirate." I saidn then I closed my eyes. I could hear Will before I fell asleep. "And then I kissed you like this." Will said. I could feel his kiss on my lips and then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Will's POV:**

I knew that she was waiting to fall asleep untill after I kissed her.I chuckled then I headed towards Abby who was standing next to Charlie. I suddenly knew that the two horses were in love I could see it in both of their eyes. As I got closer, Abby backed away. She looked at Charlie when I stood by him. Then she realized that I was no harm. I petted her on the nose then tied her up to Charlie. After I finshed with that, I went over to Elizabeth's sleeping body. I picked her up and her arms were in my jackets seleves and she was all rapped up in the blanket like a baby girl. No not a baby girl, my baby girl. I carried her to Charlie, and I hoised her up then myself to the saddle. I went slow so it wouldn't be so hard for Abby to keep up. Elizabeth was in front of my body. I was holding her with the oneof my arms while the other one was holding on the reins. Her head was under was under my chin and resting on my chest which was to her was her pillow. I could feel her smiling in comfort. I smilled and kissed her on the cheek and then her forehead.

We finnally got home so I headed for the stables where the horses were staying. When we got inside, I got off of Charlie then Elizabeth and then I layed her down in a pile of hay while I got Charlie and Abby situated for the night. Once they were settled in for the night , I carried Elizabeth like we were going in our house for the first time as husband and wife. I carried her into our room and helped her getting her out of her clothes she was wearing and into her nightgown. Usually a man who loves his wife so much,he would have a hard time helping her taking her clothes off and into her nightgown, luckily I didn't. I was going to save it for our acutal wedding night.

After I helped her into her nightgown, I put her on our bed and tucked her in. It felt like she was my own baby daughter, tucking her in , carring her, dressing her. I knew U was ready to be a father. I got my undeshirt on and my long pants I wear to bed. I blew out hte lights and got into bed. I scooted next to Elizabeth and pulled her next to me. Elizabeth woke up silently and she turned her head and looked at me.

"Elizabeth." I said quietly "Love, go back to sleep. It is not moring yet."

"Ok" Elizabeth said tiredly " I love you Will."

"I love you too Elizabeth, but please go back to sleep." I said tiredly Elizabeth smiled then she closed her eyes and slept. I held her close to me and kissed her on the forehead and I too fell alseep, but before I fell asleep,

_"This was exactly the perfect night"_ I thought.

**

* * *

****Thanks for the reviews! Keep the reviews coming!!**


End file.
